The present invention relates to high-gloss latex paints, binders capable of producing high-gloss paints, and a process for making the binders.
High-gloss paints have a specular gloss greater than about 70 percent reflectance based upon light having about a 60.degree. angle of incidence. While oil-based paints can easily be formulated into high-gloss paints, such is not the case with latex paints. In addition, it is difficult to formulate high-gloss latex paints having good (a) flow and leveling, (b) film build, and (c) wet adhesion characteristics. The inability to readily formulate high-gloss latex paints is a significant drawback since oil-base paints are being phased out due to environmental restrictions limiting the volatile organic compounds (VOC) content of paints.